


How I met my boyfriend

by Tyrantdk



Series: ygo fic-a-thon 2k17 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day 1, M/M, Salon AU, Tumblr Prompt, ygo fic-a-thon 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: I cross posted this on Tumblr as it stopped responding twice on my laptop. I thought I'd share it too, and I wouldn't have to clean it up like Tumblr.Yugi is a hairdresser in Armarna Pharos' salon. He's been crushing on Armarna's twin brother, Atem, since day 1. Today Armarna shoves Atem off on him, as she doesn't have time to cut his hair. It's up to Yugi to take care of his crush. Will he have the guts to ask the shy man out or get cold feet?





	How I met my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot for a fan fic writing week me & my friends are doing on Tumblr. I decided to cross post it, as I had trouble posting it there. So have my little one shot involving hairdresser!Yugi, glasses!Atem, and Atem's oc twin. 
> 
> Note: Alab means father/dad in Arabic.

Atem sighed as he sat down in the stylist’s chair. He propped his feet up on the metal bar, nervous as always. He just wasn’t a people person. New people made him shy, which was probably why his twin sister had shoved him off onto her newer employee. He glanced longingly over at Amarna’s occupied chair. He sighed, anxiety creeping up his throat. His train of thought was interrupted as a hand started to drag through his hair. 

“Hello, Handsome.” Came a masculine voice. It wasn’t too deep or too high. Oddly, it was soothing in tone. “Your hair is just so soft and silky! Please tell me you’re my next client! I’d love to work with your hair. It’s my favorite type!” 

“Thank you.” He murmured softly. His chair was spun around quickly. The stylist was about his height, give or take an inch. His eyes were wide violet orbs. From his close vantage point, Atem could see he wore a little mascara. It didn’t look ridiculous on him and Atem started to calm. He wore kohl eyeliner and would steal Amarna’s mascara too. At least they had one thing in common. “H-hi. I’m Atem. Armarna’s my twin, and she can’t do my hair today.”

“Ah, Boss Lady’s brother. She didn’t tell me you were cute. I’m Yugi, by the way.” Atem blushed as his hands fiddled with his ultramarine blue cat eye glasses. He took them off, folding them down so he could hold them easier. “You can sit your glasses on my shelf. Can’t have hair spray getting on them, can we?”

“O.k.” 

“What does Mar usually do to your hair?”

“She washes it for me, then trims it, and straightens it for me.” Yugi nodded as his hands sank into Atem’s hair again. 

“How short does she trim it? An inch or two?” Atem’s expression turned confused. “Does she trim about this much or more?” Yugi held out his pointer finger, his thumb resting against the first crease. 

“About that much.” 

“Can I trim it up a little more than that, and style it differently?” He nodded as he stood to follow the other to the sinks. “I like shaggy looks, but it’s not you, Handsome. I wanna see how you’d look with your hair spiked like mine.” 

“O.k. I like spikes.” Yugi smiled. Atem smiled shyly back as he settled into the plush black chair. He held his feet out so the other could push a foot rest under them. He leaned back. He hummed as he waited for the water to warm up. 

“I know you and Boss Lady are Egyptian, so how did you two end up here?”

“Alab came to the US for collage. He met and fell for Momma, and she went back to Egypt with him after school. We lived there until Armarna and I were 15. It was obvious I wasn’t interested in girls and our parents were not allowing Armarna to be pressured into any marriage. So we came back here, where I wouldn’t be arrested for my sexuality, and my sister wouldn’t be forced to be bride in an abusive marriage.” 

“Yeah, I can understand that. I’m bisexual as I think everyone’s beautiful. I emigrated from Japan when I came over for beauty school. I wanted to be able to marry my chosen life partner, no matter what gender or sexuality they are. I want everyone we meet to know they’re mine and I’m theirs.” Atem hummed. He was growing more and more relaxed as Yugi washed his hair. Experienced fingers scratched around his scalp, hard enough to knock stubborn dirt loose, but not enough to hurt. 

It was too soon that he as wrapping his hair in a towel. He followed after him, going back to his original chair. Yugi tossed the smock around him. He smiled at the chibi Dark Magicians against the dark violet. A brush went through his damp hair. He closed his eyes, letting the snip of scissors relax him more. Yugi smiled as he went near boneless under his hands. His heart clenched. 

He’d been crushing on his boss’ twin since he had first seen the man. He had begged Armarna for months to let him cut her twin’s hair. He frowned as he realized he was almost done. All he had to do now was put in the gel. He sighed softly. Hopefully Atem liked it or him enough to come back. He glanced over to Armarna. His eyes got big.

‘Ask my brother out already!’ Was written on her lighted mirror in her trademark vintage red lipstick. Yugi blushed, but nodded. When Armarna told you to do something, you do it, or she silently judges you. No one could handle her judging them. Yugi had seen her do it to others, and had vowed to never be on the receiving end. 

“Thank you, Yugi. I really like it!” Atem said as he stood. His hair was shorter than he was used to, and gelled, but his spikes were tasteful. They curved back, following the natural fall of his hair. Yugi grinned behind him. “What do I owe you?”

“How about a date? I’ve been crushing on you since I saw you a few days after I started. And you don’t owe me anything for the haircut.” 

“You really want to date me? I-I’m not real-“

“You’re sweet, cute when embarrassed, and I love the sound of your laugh. I love when a man can wear his glasses right, and you’re the only one who makes cat eyes sexy. I think you’re the bees knees. I do really want to date you. I think Armarna wants you to date me too.” Atem turned as he slipped his glasses on. He thought he’d have a reprieve from his blush, but it just got darker as he saw his twin’s mirror.

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I am, Handsome.” Yugi grinned as he kissed his cheek. “Swing by Friday, and we’ll have dinner after my shift?” Atem nodded as he smiled.


End file.
